La soirée doublée de Severus Snape (OS)
by Aesalys
Summary: suite des OS de fin d'année


La soirée doublée de Severus Snape

.

Les choses étaient prêtes depuis un mois.

Il avait l'accord de ses parents, une réservation dans un –excellent- restaurant, s'était assuré une soirée réellement libre, sans aucune interruption, et la bague était dans sa poche. Il espérait qu'elle ferait un excellent cadeau de Saint-Valentin, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude d'acheter de joaillerie.

Hermione avait passé une robe vert pâle d'une coupe très Moldue, passé la journée chez un coiffeur afro pour en revenir avec un tissage, les ongles faits –même ceux des pieds, les sourcils épilés, et la peau plus nette.

Severus ne considérait pas que ce résultat, bien que joli, méritait le temps et l'argent nécessaires, mais se contenta plutôt d'un compliment.

Lui-même avait revêtu ses meilleures robes –noires, bien sûr, mais elles affichaient la fantaisie de broderies de soie gris perle aux manches et au col, ainsi qu'à l'ourlet inférieur.

Le restaurant les accueillit dans un cadre de bois et de pierre. Les grandes dalles parant le sol sonnaient sous les pas, et de larges colonnes étrangement sculptées, figurant des créatures magiques stylisées et des arbres, leur offrirent leur curieux spectacle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Un serveur s'ajouta au placeur pour leur tirer les chaises, tandis qu'un autre partait avec leurs manteaux. La robe d'Hermione attira le regard surpris de quelques convives, et le duo eut le droit à quelques chuchotis discrets –bien moins que ce à quoi ils avaient généralement droit au cours de leurs sorties dans le monde magique.

Deux cartes arrivèrent, et Severus se vit remettre celle affichant les prix.

Qu'il aurait pu croire en livres, mais qui étaient pourtant bien des gallions.

Un premier verre de vin accompagna une série d'amuses-bouches –moules à l'orange et à la cannelle, chips de chou frisé, brochettes de Saint-Jacques et noires de Crimée.

« As-tu déjà prévu quelque chose pour cet été ? » lança Severus, ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation.

« Tu sais parfaitement que non… En dehors de l'anniversaire d'Harry, bien sûr » corrigea-t-elle très vite.

« J'avais pensé à un petit voyage… Ou deux » ajoute-t-il en voyant son regard surpris. Elle sourit.

« Dans quel coin ?

-Que te plairait-il ? »

Elle sourit puis fait la moue.

« Réponds, s'il te plaît…

-Parce que tu as demandé en première ? »

Elle lui tire la langue, puis pince les lèvres. Elle ressort trop souvent cet argument, mais il n'a qu'à pas répondre à une question par une autre…

« Tu comptes répondre ?

-Et toi ? »

Elle pince les lèvres et garde la moue boudeuse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête… Je réponds » soupire-t-il, faussement blasé. « Je pensais à la Méditerranée, avec une petite croisière, par exemple, ou une série de courts séjours en Grèce, en Italie, dans le Maghreb…

-Doucement, doucement… Ca va se terminer en tour du monde, cette histoire » glousse-t-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas pressés, si ?

-Non, je ne pense pas… A ce sujet, je voulais surtout profiter de la date pour… » Il s'interrompt le temps d'un signe discret à l'un des serveurs. « … pouvoir parler plus avant de tes projets…

-Ce que nous venons de faire, en un sens.

-A plus long terme, Hermione. »

Deux serveurs viennent déposer une entrée sous forme de trio –bar mariné au citron vert et airelles, risotto vert aux girolles des bois et petits artichauts farcis croustillants. Severus voit avec amusement le regard d'Hermione s'illuminer, et elle saisit une fourchette, sans se soucier de laquelle, pour la planter dans une airelle.

Elle relève rapidement les yeux sur lui et gobe l'airelle.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-Nous sommes tous deux suffisamment intelligents pour savoir de quoi je parle, et pour savoir que tu as parfaitement compris. »

Elle hésite, gigote, se redresse, puis se lance.

« Je veux des enfants. »

Son ton est tranchant, définitif.

« Je ne me soucie pas vraiment du mariage, mais je veux des enfants. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les enfants, mais je ne suis pas prête à tirer un trait dessus, même… » Elle se tait et baisse la tête.

« Même pour moi ? » complète-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Pardon, Severus, mais oui. Je veux une famille. Je suis arrivée seule dans ce monde, mais je suis assez égoïste pour vouloir être entourée à ma mort, et laisser du monde derrière moi. »

Severus l'observe, et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, le temps de mâcher et d'avaler un peu de bar parsemé de sésame.

« Je n'aime pas les enfants en général, mais je n'ai plus de doute sur le fait que j'aimerai les miens.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. » Il reprend un morceau de bar et le garde à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Surtout si ton teint compense le mien. »

Elle rit, ravie. Effectivement, la différence tranchée entre le blanc blafard de Severus et le café au lait avec peu de lait d'Hermione la fait presque paraître noire plutôt que métisse.

.

oOo

.

Elle s'éclipse aux toilettes avant le dessert. Elle vérifie son tissage, qui lui plaît mais qui, apparemment, plaît beaucoup moins à Severus, même s'il a tenté de lui faire croire le contraire. Elle vérifie aussi son maquillage, puis le corrige rapidement, avant de ressortir, aussi vite que possible.

Mieux vaut y aller trop vite plutôt que de perdre courage.

.

oOo

.

Elle s'assoit, constatant que le dessert n'est pas encore là.

Alors, elle se lance.

« Je sais que nous avons commencé notre histoire il n'y a que quelques mois, Severus, mais… Même si je n'ai pas trente ans, je ne veux pas passer des années à attendre, si cela ne viendra jamais. »

Severus arqua un sourcil surpris.

« Es-tu en train de…

-Te demander en mariage, Severus ? Oui, en un sens.

-Doux Merlin. Me voilà doublé.

-…Quoi ? »

Severus se lève, file en direction de la cuisine, et revient chargé d'un imposant plateau ovale. Il saisit un coulant au chocolat entouré de crème anglaise, de fraises et de myrtilles et surmonté d'une rose en sucre.

La rose en sucre contenait la bague.

« Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu prévoyais de me demander en mariage ?

-Crois-tu ? » sourit-il. « Ce n'est qu'un bague de fiançailles.

-Idiot. Je t'aime.

-Tu allais me demander en mariage sans savoir si…

-Si tu voulais des enfants ? Non. J'ai acheté ta bague juste après avoir entendu ta conversation avec Filius.

-Tu espionnais ? »

Elle rit et ne répond pas. Il lui jette un regard inquisiteur, et elle s'explique -vaguement.

« Oui, mais pas volontairement, tu sais… »

Il a envie de croire à son air repentant.

Mais son pied nu qui se faufile contre sa cheville lui fait oublier le reste.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Merci à MademoiselleP et Edhil Morgul !

.

Note de Edhil : J'aime particulièrement la formulation " le café au lait avec peu de lait" ^^ J'aime de plus en plus cette série d'OS avec l'originalité de la couleur de peau d'Hermione. Et joyeuse Saint-Valentin ^^

.

Aë : Merci ^^


End file.
